


Nicole Haught and the Case of the Mysterious Sounds

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Beginnings, F/F, Loosely Inspired By Real Events, Mysterious Noises, Mysterious Strangers, Pure and simple, oh this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Nicole moves to Purgatory, intent on starting over. What she doesn’t expect is the rather...vocal stranger who lives on the other side of the wall.





	Nicole Haught and the Case of the Mysterious Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> A ramble I just had to get out of my head, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Um, yeah. 
> 
> See the end, should you get there lol

Nicole was tired. Bone tired. The kind of tired where you felt like you had a fever, and honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if she did due to sheer exhaustion. She put her key to the ill-fitted door under the ripped store awning, thankful to finally be coming home.

Or well, what existed as home for the moment.

She’d moved in yesterday, a mix-up with the moving company causing her stuff to arrive the day before her first shift at her new job; she was running on beyond empty and the dregs of some coffee she had managed to brew halfway through her shift.

The redhead nearly fell through the sticky front door once she applied some pressure, her only housing choice available what she’d settled on, the apartment above a hardware store on Main St, the next business down from a rowdy bar. It wasn’t ideal, but it’s what she had.

Nicole picked her way carefully up the stairs, her feet feeling like anvils in her duty boots. She rested her forehead against the dusty wood of her front door once she got to the top of the narrow, steep staircase, her leaden body protesting even as it got closer to its desired destination

Once inside, she threw her keys in the bowl, dropped her duffle by the coat rack and awkwardly leaned against the wall to get her boots off as easily and quickly as she could. Even her socked feet on the cold hardwood felt incredible, her sore soles loud in their anger; it wasn’t her fault she had to actually chase someone down today, right through the tree farm, leaping trunks and shrubbery like some sort of show jumping horse. She’d finally tackled the man, cuffing him to the closest immovable object (the giant metal corn cob you could take your picture with), while she waited for backup.

Purgatory, for all its sleepy appearance was something else, and as she sank thankfully onto her couch, she was glad she’d made it through her first shift relatively unscathed.

Nicole unbuttoned her uniform shirt and pulled the tails out of her pants, stretching her arms as far as she could above her head and grunting softly when several pops could be heard. She pulled her arms from the sleeves and tossed the shirt over the end of the couch, not caring that it slipped over the edge onto the floor. She’d deal with it tomorrow. She was sitting in a room full of half opened boxes, what did it matter today?

The redhead reached forward into an open suitcase sitting on top of the coffee table, pulled out a tee and slipped it over her head. She groaned as she stood up, shucking her work pants and donning a pair of soft sweats from the case before plopping back down, her left foot pushing the suitcase away enough for her feet to have a spot on the table and she rested them, ankles crossed, as she relaxed into the beat up old couch.

The wannabe lumberjack hadn’t been her only case of the day and she was utterly, totally, wiped. What the exhaustion couldn’t do was erase the sense of pride she felt for getting this far. She’d left a marriage, a town, her old life, moved almost across the country and managed to secure a new chance in a place that had always been at the back of her mind. She hadn’t yet met too many people, just the other officers and the few folks she’d interacted with in her day, she had no idea what kind of friend she could make in a town like this, but that hadn’t been her main focus when she moved.

Nicole glanced over at the clock and sighed, it was closing in on midnight and she should really decide to either eat and then sleep or just collapse into bed, maximum sleep was required. Her stomach growled and she smacked her hand flat on her torso.

“Alright! I’ll feed you.”

—

Dinner was a hastily thrown together turkey sandwich, Nicole hadn’t been able to really grocery shop yet and neither had the energy to cook, so it worked, and she headed into the bedroom after cleaning up after herself and brushing her teeth, grateful to finally be crawling into bed.

She stripped bare and sunk between her sheets with a satisfied sigh, the worn cotton soft against her skin, the sensation sending tingles through her exhausted body. She hummed and turned on her side toward the wall, snuggling deeper until she’d found the perfect position, tucking the pillow just right under her head. She could feel herself drifting off and eased into the relaxation.

Then Nicole heard it.

The redhead’s eyes snapped open and flicked to the wall, her body immediately on alert.

_No, that wasn’t-_

Then it happened again.

A quiet moan.

There was someone on the other side of the wall. The wall she could reach out and touch if she pulled her arm out from the covers. A very female someone who had just moaned softly, the wall so thin Nicole could have sworn her opened eyes would have revealed the mysterious stranger in bed next to her.

Nicole couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine at the second moan, the sound of a woman enjoying pleasure one of her most favorite in the world, but she stopped herself short when she remembered where she was.

The redhead listened into the silence for a few long minutes, curious and hesitant to move, but the woman had fallen silent.

Nicole rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She wasn’t quite sure what to do with what had just happened, she felt a bit guilty for accidentally listening in on something so private, though she did feel a bit thankful that it wasn’t her letting her neighbor know how thin the walls were.

She shook her head and settled back in to the mattress, a little distracted but reigning in her tired mind. Hearing her neighbor was just going to be one more slightly detracting factor to this apartment and really, if all the woman was going to do was occasionally that, Nicole would deal.

Her eyes had drifted shut when she was rocketed into the stratosphere again, the mysterious stranger having not ended her evening, and instead was suddenly throatily and loudly driving herself to orgasm.

Nicole was frozen in place, her fingers digging tightly into the sheets as the sounds shot straight to her core.

The woman came in a way Nicole had never heard before and had privately thought must only happen in pornos, a musical growth of notes that leapt up the scale in an entirely erotic and fire-stoking way.

With a plaintive wail at the end the woman fell silent and Nicole had to stifle her own sudden heavy breathing in the ensuing quiet.

_Holy shit._

The redhead was floored. She listened, hard, for any detail that might create a better picture. She couldn’t help it, her mind was curious and as much as she couldn’t ignore the slight throb between her legs the sounds had created, she was intrigued by the mystery of the woman who was so vocal when by herself, alone in bed.

Who could she possibly be, and what about being alone brought out that kind of intense reaction to her own pleasure? If that’s what she sounded like when by herself, what sounds would someone else’s hands and lips create?

_Nope. No. Not going there. Down, Haught._

Nicole shook her head at herself and sighed, rolling over away from the wall. It wasn’t her place to imagine anything about this woman and getting herself ratcheted up by something she wasn’t getting and couldn’t see obtaining any time soon was not the way to survive her new job in this new town.

She slammed her eyes shut and willed her body to relax, to stop thinking about what had happened, even as her clit twitched rebelliously and she squeezed her thighs together.

_Sleep. Nothing else, body, just sleep._

One last wisp of a coherent thought crossed her mind before she finally succumbed to her exhaustion-

_What if it happened again?_

—

By the end of Nicole’s first month of shifts at Purgatory PD, it had happened over a dozen more times and now, each night approaching her bed, she was almost vibrating with the tease of not knowing if she was again going to be put through that sweet torture.

She was no closer to deducing the owner of the mellifluous voice, though she now felt a bit too close to the mysterious stranger, far too intimately aware of how the woman built her pleasure, what crests indicated which part of her approaching orgasm, and what kind of day she must have been having by the resultant peak.

She’d heard the woman get herself off quickly, soft grunts increasing in volume before she cried out sharply; she’d heard a more extended version of that first night, the stranger spending nearly thirty minutes building herself up to an orgasm that had Nicole leaping from bed and running for the shower. She kept her promise, she didn’t think about the woman, but that next morning she’d woken frenzied and needy, already touching herself before she was even truly awake, her own sound of quick and thankful release muffled into her pillow.

She’d thought about headphones before bed, earplugs while she slept, moving her bed into the living room for Christ’s sake, just to keep herself from constantly wondering each night if her nerves would be tested.

Yes, logically, Nicole could separate her body and it’s control of her wandering mind from what was happening on the other side of the wall, but she was only human, a very single human, and her brain wanted to tell her the woman creating all this stress for her had to be beautiful, and strong and everything Nicole was missing.

She tried her hardest to keep her iron clad self control in the forefront of everything, and as long as she was thinking about the rest of her life, most hours of the day she could fold away the knowledge of what went on in the bed on the other side of the wall into the deep recesses of her mind.

—

Work had been incredible so far, Sheriff Nedley a kind but gruff man, her fellow officers a motley crew that had welcomed her as much as a small town would, the dispatcher even dropping off a few jars of homemade jam to enjoy.

Nicole was finding her groove in Purgatory, learning to hit up the roadside veggie stand and not the grocery store if she wanted good greens, discovering a few enjoyable hiking trails that led off into the pristine wilderness and her grand achievement, learning about the secret pie menu at the diner you had to know to ask for.

Purgatory had accepted her without much fuss and for that she was grateful; the tall, red headed cop, quick to be polite, but discouraging, of the few local lads who had sidled up to her patrol car across the month to try their hand at flirting with the new local officer. The town had noticed and the interactions had happened less, and then stopped, no one saying a word, but Nicole relaxed at their nonplussed conclusions.

In learning the town she’d discovered there was a level of information constantly shifting underneath the surface, the who of who controlled the pipeline she wasn’t sure of yet, but she’d picked up a few characters in the weeks that had hinted or even outright bragged she was in over her head.

Nicole really didn’t enjoy feeling like she didn’t have the whole picture, and had made it her mission to listen and see as much as she could before she ever broached her ideas with Sheriff Nedley, she quickly got the feeling that he would only appreciate her theories if they were well researched and came with discernible proof.

She’d started building a case at home, taking time out of each evening to write down every interaction that hinted at what was going on, most of her leads in the last few days disappearing behind the door of the BBD offices across the hall from her own.

Nicole wasn’t sure what to make of the outfit, the bravado and icy exterior of the agent in charge, Dolls, was quite a brusque change from the environment in the rest of the office.

She’d seen a pistol-toting brunette wandering through their own precinct kitchen one day, and watched from the doorway as the woman had lifted a doughnut for every finger of one hand from the box on the counter, pouring a mug of coffee with the other as she hummed something to herself.

The redhead cleared her throat loudly, amused when the woman hadn’t turned.

“I know you’re there, and if you’re going to stare, you could at least get the milk out of the fridge, I’ve only got two hands.”

Nicole snorted but found her body moving to the fridge despite herself, intrigued by the long brunette curls and leather pants the woman sported in a building full of uniforms.

She’d barely gotten the door open before a hand was snapping fingers in her direction and she rolled her eyes as she handed over the half full carton, the brunette snagging it with a careless hand and messily pouring the milk in her mug, cursing when it spilled over the edge.

The milk carton was shoved back in her direction with still nary a glance and Nicole felt a small smile tugging at her lips, the woman’s attitude somehow endearing in its coarseness. She put the milk away and leaned against the small island, watching the brunette as she took a bite of the glazed doughnut hanging off her middle finger and turned around to finally face the officer.

Nicole quirked an eyebrow as she was appraised, the woman taking a slow sip of coffee and chewing as she did so. When the brunette’s eyes landed on her nameplate, she snorted loudly, her mouth curving into a deadly smirk.

“You must be the new blood I was told about, Haught pants. Heard you sent all the boys scurrying. About time we got someone flamey around here, pretty sure most of this town has never seen a real life lesbian before.” She winked at Nicole and sauntered out of the kitchen with her fist of doughnuts, heading down the hall.

_Who the fuck- who talks to a cop like that?_

Nicole barely had a moment to process the interaction before she heard a knock on the open door frame of the other kitchen entrance and she turned to make eye contact with the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her life.

Long brunette hair was draped over the petite girl’s shoulders, her exceptionally bare legs only marginally covered by the tightest, bluest short jean shorts Nicole had ever seen. Her eyes snapped to the girl’s, hoping she hadn’t noticed Nicole’s wandering her body, but thankfully the brunette had turned her head to glance back out the doorway.

“Can I help you?” Nicole said it with her best Handy Officer voice, a smile sliding across her lips as she turned her body to the girl, the mantle of who she was slipping back into place.

She wasn’t prepared for the hazel eyes that would meet her own, or the slight raise of eyebrows that would occur as they met, the girl seemingly not expecting her either.

“Hi! Who are you?”

Nicole chuckled. “I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

She held her hand out to the brunette, taking a few steps forward to shake the girl’s, marveling at the strong grip but soft, soft skin. She reluctantly let go and took a step back, hooking her thumbs into her duty belt to each side of her buckle.

The girl nodded almost aimlessly and seemed to shake herself with a small frown. “I’m Waverly. Earp. I was looking for my sister, Wynonna, have you seen her? Leather pants, hair like a mare with a Hollywood stylist?”

Nicole laughed at that and nodded. “She was just here, stealing all the best doughnuts and some coffee, took off that way.”

She lifted one hand to gesture out the door behind her and watched as those hazel eyes mapped her movement, a warm feeling igniting in her belly. Waverly stepped over to the counter, peeking into the doughnut box before she closed it.

“‘Nonna definitely took all the good ones. Dang.”

Nicole chuckled and Waverly smiled back at her, the warm feeling starting to lick up the sides of her body.

The brunette seemed to focus herself and moved past Nicole toward the door her sister had sauntered through, though she stopped at the threshold and turned back to the redhead.

“I’ll see you around, Officer Haught?”

Nicole watched Waverly tuck a few strands of hair shyly behind her ear and the warm feeling started to burn.

“You can count on it, Waverly Earp.”

The blush that spread across the brunette’s cheeks and the small smile she gave before disappearing through the doorway was in Nicole’s estimation, a perfect reason to be slightly unprofessional at work. Especially when her dimpled smirk at Waverly’s blush only caused it to deepen.

For the first time since she moved in, when she fell asleep that night, she didn’t think about her neighbor at all.

—

It had been a shitty week.

A really shitty, make-her-question-what-the-hell-she-was-doing-here week.

A shitty week that was so shitty she found herself putting jeans on after she’d gotten home from her last shitty shift of said shitty week, walking back downstairs, and plopping her annoyed, disgruntled and frustrated ass on a bar stool at Shorty’s.

It wasn’t just work, her neighbor had kept her up the night before making herself come three times, and after the few visits Waverly had happened to make to the bullpen that day, Nicole was beyond feeling generous to the horny mysterious woman, she was already on edge from a certain brunette she couldn’t touch and ready to break her polite stance and make her own presence known. Being quite that loud in bed wasn’t really her thing, but if it got her some peace and quiet, she was about ready to offer a challenge.

She’d found herself growling lowly into the mattress instead, facedown with her pillow clamped to the back of her head, fruitlessly attempting to block out the sounds of the woman climbing to an ecstasy laden third orgasm. She realized her hips had started to rock against the mattress and she kicked her legs like a child, sending the sheets askew, totally frustrated.

_I’m not doing this anymore. Fuck it._

She jumped off the bed, grabbed her pillow and the comforter and stormed into the living room, no longer caring if she tipped off her neighbor to her presence but as the moans continued on unabated, she was out of luck there.

Nicole dropped heavily onto the couch and tried to get comfortable, though she had shut her bedroom door she could still hear the woman’s panting as she edged. She grit her teeth and burrowed into the back of the couch as much as she could and slept fitfully for the rest of the night, waking with a crick in her neck and a dark mood.

A mood not improved by her work day, a day in which she had reason to change her uniform twice, missed out on being able to eat lunch and had been so grossed out by the end she hadn’t the interest to stomach dinner.

She wanted a drink.

_Badly._

“Hey stranger.”

Nicole lifted her head from her musings and met hazel eyes, her mood instantly lifting.

“Waverly! I didn’t know you’d be working tonight. And not that strange, you did drop off those files just this morning.”

The brunette sketched a small curtesy in jest but Nicole was drawn to how the brunette moved so gracefully, even when she was joking.

“It’s just nice to see you, Nicole,” Waverly gave her a small private smile and Nicole felt the warmth start to pool within her. “I’m trying to pick up a few extra shifts a week, BBD doesn’t pay much and Wynonna converts her paycheck immediately into whiskey, so a girl does what she needs to.”

Nicole nodded, she’d been supporting herself since she was a teenager and would never judge anyone for what they did to do the same, not that working in a bar was some kind of risqué job.

“So what’s your poison, Officer?”

Nicole smiled at the brunette and met her eyes with a bit of challenge.

“Hmm. Tonight I think I’ll go with an old fashioned.”

Waverly raised an approving eyebrow as she turned to pull the bourbon from the shelf.

“A woman with taste. I like it.” She winked at Nicole, her eyelashes fluttering closed and then back open, an interested edge to her energy as she favored Nicole with a quick grin before spinning away from the redhead to complete making her drink.

Nicole beamed at Waverly’s turned back, her week almost completely forgotten, the only thing she was concerned with was the space between herself and Waverly, the girl’s wink drawing her attention. Nicole knew there had been some kind of boy-man in the brunette’s life right as she had arrived in town but Waverly had dumped him and stayed so far unattached, one of the main pieces of evidence the Devil on Nicole’s shoulder liked to point out when the opposition tried to argue that Nicole should stop trying to gently pursue a by-all-accounts straight girl.

_But that wink._

It was different than other winks Waverly had given her, a little more flirty, a little less innocent. After the week that she’d just finished, Nicole was feeling a little heated and a little wired; she thought about it for a minute and came to a conclusion: _fuck it._

She’d had a terrible week and if Waverly was going to try to test the waters, Nicole was going to charm her pants off.

_Hopefully literally._

Plus, she figured, if Waverly was only going to continue to tease at trying something, she’d still have spent her night getting a little drunk while in the girl’s presence, never a thing she’d complain about.

The old fashioned appeared in front of her, Waverly’s smile as she placed it shooting through Nicole’s every nerve. It was a smile with a secret and Nicole couldn’t wait for the reveal.

“I have to check up on everyone, but maybe I’ll come sit with you on my break?”

Nicole tilted her head just slightly and smiled back confidently. “I think I’d like that.”

She could feel her dimples pulling and the effect on Waverly was instantaneous, there was a quick intake of breath but the brunette covered it with a chuckle and gave Nicole another of those secretive smiles.

“I’ll see you in twenty, then.”

Nicole wanted to growl almost as Waverly turned away and walked the length of the bar to take the order of someone on the other end, the minuscule shorts were back, paired with the rest of her Shorty’s uniform and the redhead felt her center pulse at the thought of Waverly’s abs in the crop top flexing because Nicole was doing something decidedly _wicked_ to the brunette.

—

Nicole’s seat at the end of the bar had been a phenomenal choice, she was two drinks in, the second coming with a cherry and a smile so coy Nicole had almost leapt the bar, the music in the room had turned from country to something with a low, thumping beat, and by Nicole’s now slightly tipsy reckoning, Waverly’s twenty minutes were up any second.

She’d kept her eyes glued to the brunette as much as she could surreptitiously, sipping her drink and trying to relax. The bar was pretty full, Friday commiseration and glee both in full swing, so it hadn’t been hard to keep her gaze on Waverly as she moved the length of the bar, lean muscle of her legs shifting as the brunette fluttered between patrons.

Nicole knew that all of this would stay mental until Waverly gave her the go ahead, but she was interested in the girl in a way she hadn’t felt in a while and so she’d let herself daydream. Just a little.

The alcohol was working its way through her system and heating her from the inside out, she knew she was losing a bit of her control, but when she saw Waverly fixing her with a small smile as she made her way around the back of the bar with two shot glasses and a bottle in her hands, slipping onto the stool next to Nicole, any reason not to lean into whatever this was went out the window.

“Hey there.”

Waverly ducked her head and then smiled up at Nicole, suddenly a little shyer than she had been on the other side of the oak bar. After filling both, she pushed one of the shots in front of the redhead and Nicole quirked a curious eyebrow.

“Figured I should catch up, but didn’t want to drink alone.” Waverly raised the shot glass and Nicole mirrored her, clinking her glass against the brunette’s before downing the shot.

“Not sure that math works if I’m already two ahead,” Nicole nudged her empty rocks glass, the cherry still sitting amongst the shards of ice.

“That’s easy enough to fix.”

Waverly poured and downed two more shots in quick succession, making a face at the burn of the tequila. Nicole found her fingertips tightening around her own glass while she watched the muscles in Waverly’s throat flexing and the grin the brunette gave her when she’d finished.

“Aren’t you going to have to go back to work?” Nicole watched Waverly pour each of them another shot.

Waverly grinned and knocked her glass against Nicole’s, “There’s no outdrinking an Earp, so I’ll be just fine.”

Nicole shrugged in acquiescence at that and took her shot, the heat of the liquid lingering, her eyes drawn to Waverly catching a drop of the tequila with her tongue before it tipped over the edge of her lip and the redhead’s whole body flushed. She moved to roll her sleeves up, try to cool herself off, but felt Waverly’s hand on her arm, warm even through her flannel.

“Here, let me.”

Every hair on Nicole’s body sprang to attention, Waverly’s gentle fingers unbuttoning her sleeve and then perfectly folding over the fabric, the electricity as her knuckles brushed Nicole’s forearm enough for her to have to stifle a shiver. The redhead knew her pupils had to be blown, the sudden intimacy surprised her and the look of concentration on Waverly’s face while she moved from one arm to the other, her fingers sliding across Nicole’s wrist had her ready to risk everything.

“Waverly…”

Hazel eyes flicked up to hers through long lashes and Nicole knew she was a goner.

“Yes, Nicole?” Waverly smoothed the cuffed flannel against her arm but left her hand resting against Nicole, the tip of one finger sneaking under the edge of the material to rub gently along the sensitive skin of her inner forearm.

“I- thank you.”

_Why was she stuttering? The things this girl did to her._

The smile Waverly graced her with had way too much knowing heat for Nicole to ignore and she shifted in her seat, her free arm moving to rest against the outside of Waverly’s knee, squeezing gently. She felt the muscle under her hand jump and then Waverly’s thigh was flexing further into her hand.

Nicole leaned closer to Waverly. “Is there something you wanted to tell me, Waverly?”

She felt Waverly’s hand leave her arm and trail down to her hand, where the brunette threaded their fingers together.

“Actually, Nicole, can you help me with something in the storeroom?” Waverly hopped off the stool and tugged at the redhead.

Nicole shrugged and smiled, she wasn’t quite sure what Waverly was up to but she was game for anything, especially if it meant holding Waverly’s hand and walking close enough behind the girl that she was caught in the sweet smell of her as the brunette led them both through the bar and to the door that opened on stairs to the basement. She followed down the rickety set, sadly having to let go of the girl’s hand to do so, but the smile Waverly gave her as they both stood at the bottom under the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling made up for it in spades.

She glanced around the space and took in the shelving, boxes of liquor and general organized storeroom and shrugged her shoulders.

“So what are we doing down here, Waves?” It was the first time she’d used the nickname, it just rolled off the tip of her tongue that way, but the flash of heat through Waverly’s eyes told her she wasn’t making a mistake by using it.

Waverly pointed to a high shelf behind the redhead. “I can’t reach the top shelf and Doc took the ladder off for some experiment, sooo would you mind grabbing those three bottles?”

Nicole grinned and nodded. “That I can do, little lady.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “I am no damsel, thank you very much.”

Nicole grinned at that. “Don’t I know it.”

She turned to the shelf just as the beginning of a blush spread over Waverly’s face and her grin only grew. She loved flirting with Waverly, her buzz and their solitude making her a bit more bold than she’d allowed herself to be before.

Nicole lifted herself up on her toes and pulled down two of the vodka bottles, placing them on a nearby low shelf. The third had been behind the two and she had to stretch further to reach it. She’d just closed her hand around the bottle when she felt two hands slipping under the bottom edge of her flannel and sliding around to scratch against her stomach, a body pressed to her back.

She couldn’t help the pleasurable surprised hiss that left her mouth, Waverly immediately stiffening and starting to move away, Nicole’s free hand instantly pinned a retreating hand to her stomach through her shirt.

“No, stay.” Nicole let her feet fall flat, coming down off her toes, Waverly’s hand riding up even further on her stomach and she heard a shaky breath come from the head pressed between her shoulder blades.

The redhead put the last bottle on a lower shelf and slowly turned herself in Waverly’s arms, the girl’s hands leaving her skin, but coming to rest on her hips. The brunette’s face showed her nervousness and Nicole’s heart did a little leap.

“If you want this, Waverly, I want this.”

Hazel eyes met hers.

“You make me want to do the things that scare me, Nicole.”

Nicole’s half smile was kind but just a little bit challenging as she looked down at Waverly, her lips parted and oh so inviting.

“So do them.”

Waverly surged forward and pressed their lips together, Nicole’s groan eaten by the girl’s enthusiasm; her arms wrapped around the brunette even as the force of their kissing propelled her back against the shelf, she didn’t pay much mind to the dangerous clank of the bottles as they knocked against each other, too lost in the moment.

It was everything she’d imagined and more, Waverly’s tequila tinged lips hot against her own, the sweet smell of the girl heady in her nose and making her head swim in the best way. Waverly’s hands were starting to creep up under her shirt again, fingertips pressing against the lines of muscle low on her stomach, she felt the rumble through the girl’s chest more than heard it and she inflated with smug pride.

Nicole broke their lip-lock to suck Waverly’s bottom lip into her mouth and bite at the supple flesh. She nibbled her way along the brunette’s jawline until she could whisper into Waverly’s ear.

“You like that, baby?”

She felt the fingertips tighten and then Waverly’s curse as she buried her nose in the crook of Nicole’s neck, nipping at her collarbone.

“ _Christ_ , Nicole, yes.”

The brunette’s hands followed the planes of her stomach and Nicole hummed her pleasure, Waverly’s mouth continuing to paint a line of kisses against the skin she could reach of the redhead’s neck.

Nicole dipped her head and captured Waverly’s lips again, both letting them part, teasing tongues meeting for the first time, the sensation overwhelming. The redhead used her height advantage to turn them, pressing her body forward and pinning Waverly against the shelving, the brunette gasping into her mouth.

Her whole body was electrified, she was drowning happily in the sensation of kissing Waverly and she didn’t want it to stop, unless it led to more. All she could think of was more.

“Hey babygirl, you down here?”

There was the loud clomp of boots down the stairs and then Nicole found herself shoved bodily away from the brunette, the vodka bottle somehow appearing in her hands where Waverly had been. She nearly dropped it in her surprise and that’s how Wynonna came upon them, disheveled and blinking, Nicole fumbling the bottle and Waverly resolutely turned to the shelf.

“Haught pocket, what the fuck are you doing down here?”

Nicole dumbly held the bottle up, her brain catching up with what had happened and her mouth twisted into a small frown.

“Waverly asked me to help her get some vodka down.”

Wynonna looked at her a little confused but shrugged. “Well aren’t you helpful, even off duty. Waverly, if you’re done here, Gus needs some help upstairs.”

Waverly turned back to them, her face betraying no hint of what they had been just doing. She picked up the two bottles of vodka from the table and headed up the stairs, brushing past Nicole without making eye contact.

“Sure thing, Wy.”

Wynonna mock saluted her retreating form and turned back to Nicole.

“What’s up with her?”

Nicole shrugged and tried to not feel summarily dismissed by the brunette. “No idea. Think I’m going to drop this off upstairs and head home, myself, it’s been a long week.”

Wynonna scoffed, “It’s barely eleven, though I did hear that you got to wear the inside of someone’s stomach today, so I might want to sleep that off too.”

“I’d almost forgotten, thanks, Wynonna.” Nicole sighed and started for the stairs, Wynonna’s chuckle following her.

“It’s what I’m here for, Red.”

—

Nicole placed the vodka down on the bar in front of where she’d been sitting and slipped her jacket on, pulling out a few bills to cover her drinks from earlier, and tucked them under her rocks glass. She debated trying to get Waverly’s attention but the girl was deep in conversation with an older woman and she knew the moment had passed. She turned from the oak and threaded her way through the bar, pushing the doors open before she headed out into the night.

It was a few steps to her own front door and she unlocked it with a shove, making her way up the stairs.

Once inside her own apartment she started stripping her clothes off, down to her boyshorts by the time she made it to the kitchen. She responsibly poured herself a large glass of water and gulped it down, her brain fuzzy from the alcohol and the desire for one brunette that still pounded through her system. She didn’t want to feel rejected, her lips leaving Waverly’s in that moment with almost a pop, her body on fire for the girl in a way she hadn’t experienced in ages, but how good Waverly had made her feel overrode everything else.

Weeks of playing a cat and mouse game she wasn’t even sure she was imagining or not and then Waverly had kissed her. And hard. She could still feel the press of the girl’a lips if she closed her eyes, the way their hips had fit together so well and how good the girl had smelled.

Nicole’s whole body was throbbing, and though she knew it went against everything, tonight she was just too weak and drunk enough to justify it.

She turned off the lights to the rest of the apartment, shucked her shorts, not surprised at how slick the join of the legs had become, and got into bed.

She lay sprawled on her back, her eyes open and staring into the darkness, replaying the night in her mind. Her hand drifted across her stomach, tickling the hollow of her hip and she bit her lip, still hesitant to cross that line.

_It’s just one time. She wants me, in some fashion, what’s the harm?_

Conjuring up the soft feel of Waverly’s lips and her body underneath Nicole’s fingertips, Nicole let her hand dip lower, a small groan leaving her as her fingers found her clit, already slick from her body’s reaction to their furtive makeout session.

Her mind easily created a path forward, erasing Wynonna’s arrival and instead imagining an alternate moment that had Waverly wrapping her legs around Nicole’s hips as she carried the girl to that low table, laying her down and taking her apart, piece by piece.

Nicole was quickly heading toward a rather impressive orgasm, her legs twitching and breath coming in short pants when the mysterious stranger decided to let her own presence be known, an absolutely filthy moan filtering through the wall.

Nicole immediately stiffened, her hand freezing against her clit, the flesh under her fingertips twitching and so close to release it was almost painful.

_No! Not now!_

Nicole groaned inwardly. Not when she was _so close_. Why did the woman have to do that at this very moment?? She’d started first!

The redhead thumped her head back into her pillow as the moans from the other bed continued.

Her own mood threatened to spill over into frustrated anger but Nicole decided, in for a penny, in for a pound. _Fuck it._

After a few stuttering moments, her hand started up its rhythm again, her mind focused on Waverly and the pleasure she wanted to give the brunette. She tried to filter out the moans she was hearing but she found the closer she got back to her own orgasm the more the Waverly in her head reacted when the stranger reacted, she realized she was getting herself off like she was fucking the woman next door, if that woman was Waverly.

Nicole bit her lip against the groan the realization brought, but if anything her hand sped up, she leaned into the sounds that had been driving her crazy for weeks, imagining the stranger was Waverly, making those sounds underneath her, for her.

The mysterious stranger must have been pretty worked up to start off with, there was a series of sharp grunts and then a surprised cry, Nicole’s own orgasm pulled from her in that instant as she imagined Waverly coming for her and she followed the woman off a cliff, her silent yell sent toward the ceiling.

Nicole collapsed back into the bed, her limbs shaking and spent, panting quietly into the dark. She rolled over and willed herself to sleep before any guilt could catch up to her about what she’d just done. It all felt too good to feel bad about it and she drifted off to the memory of Waverly’s body against her own.

—

The next week had gone pretty smoothly, her mysterious neighbor had let her sleep, Nicole hadn’t heard the woman at all and she had been immensely thankful, there were so many cases at work she’d needed every spare moment to recharge and clear her head.

She was also making headway on her own personal case, her notes at home were piled high on one side of the kitchen table, precise cataloguing of every interaction that had stood out to her. She’d learned of a character named Bobo who hung out in the trailer park, and she was working out a plan to infiltrate, if she could, the area and learn more.

What hadn’t gone smoothly was anything involving the younger Earp. After what had happened the previous Friday, she’d figured the next time she saw Waverly there might be some blushing, maybe some shyness, but that wasn’t to be. Waverly had been entirely absent all week and Nicole was starting to fail at not taking it personally. To be fair, not a single member of the BBD team had been seen from Monday onward, so really it was a bit out of her hands; didn’t stop her from wondering if maybe that had been some kind of goodbye? She just hoped the girl was alright, wherever she was.

Nicole looked down at her mostly eaten dinner and sighed, pushing her chair back from the table. She wanted to know what was up with the brunette, if what had happened last week was a fluke, or what; the not knowing gnawed at her stomach and she was about done feeling this way.

The redhead shook herself ruefully out of her thoughts and brought her plate to the sink, going through the motions of cleaning up. Clock on the wall told her it was still early enough that she could make the excuse of stopping by Shorty’s for an end of week drink, and against her better judgement, she allowed herself the indulgence.

—

Thirty minutes later found her washed up and heading back down the narrow stairs to the front door and then sidling up to that same bar stool in Shorty’s she’d been at the week before. Nicole didn’t see Waverly and her heart fell a little, but she also felt a tinge of relief, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t quite sure what was going to happen the next time she saw the brunette and maybe a drink alone was better in the long run.

She flagged down the bartender working and ordered a whiskey, no cute brunette to impress, and immediately downed the liquid, gesturing for another. Her glass refilled, she sat back on the stool and let out a breath, her eyes drifting aimlessly over the crowd, her brain automatically cataloging the highest threats; but Shorty’s was oddly docile tonight, like the absence of the Earps truly did mean the absence of trouble.

On her third whiskey she’d started to feel the fog of the alcohol and welcomed it, just a tiny bit past tipsy, but nowhere near about to make a fool out of herself. It was a warmth that ran through her body, reminding her of the same feeling Waverly gave her and she smiled at the memory of that first time she’d seen the girl.

Nicole felt a hand run across her shoulder blades and then there was a body on the stool next to her, warm and sweet smelling.

“Evening, Officer.”

Nicole turned her head to Waverly and felt the edges of her lips turn up, quite out of her control.

“Waverly. Missed seeing you this week.”

It was said lightly but the brunette frowned, her hand coming up to rest on Nicole’s forearm.

“I wish I could have called you, but I realized I didn’t have your number, and we were on a communication ban anyway. I left you a note though, with Carl, did he give it to you?”

Nicole tsked and shook her head. “Stupid Carl.”

Waverly giggled and reached for Nicole’s whiskey, downing the contents.

“Going for the simple stuff, no girls around to impress?”

Nicole almost gaped, Waverly’s knowing grin putting her on the spot.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hazel eyes got lost in amused crinkles as Waverly laughed at Nicole, the sound immediately warming her from the inside out. Waverly started to play with Nicole’s shirt sleeve, the redhead’s attention drawn to the long line of Waverly’s neck as her head bowed to the bar before she looked back up at Nicole.

“I was hoping maybe you wanted to talk about what happened last week?”

Nicole nodded. “Sure Waverly, but here?”

Waverly’s shake was quick. “No, I thought maybe you could come back to my place?”

Nicole tried her damndest to keep the rush those words implied from showing on her face but she knew she wasn’t completely successful when Waverly’s eyes took on a mischievous glint.

“To talk.”

Nicole smiled.

“Right, to talk.”

—

What Nicole would have assumed required leaving Shorty’s, in fact, did not, Waverly checking for her sister before she pulled Nicole through the door to the upstairs, closing it firmly behind them. The redhead quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Do you want to explain to Wynonna what’s going on here right now?”

Nicole conceded the point.

“Definitely not. Don’t want her to interrupt again.”

Waverly squeezed her hand and wordlessly pulled Nicole down the hallway with a chuckle.

“She’s got a crazy sense for it, like she was bitten by a radioactive horny 13-year-old boy.”

Nicole laughed at that. "She sure did that day. You live up here? How did I never know that?”

Waverly pulled her to the end of the hallway and through the last door, something about the locale scratched at Nicole but it was barely a thought and she shook it away in favor of the sight of Waverly patting the space on the bed next to her with a hopeful look.

“Yeah, for now. Wynonna and I are fixing up our childhood home, but I’ve been here for a bit. Shorty is like family and he let me rent this place after High School ended. Made sense since I could so easily walk to work.”

Nicole chuckled as Waverly smiled, their hands finding the other’s and tangling.

“So. Talking.”

Waverly kicked her boots off and sat cross legged on her bed, motioning for Nicole to get comfortable too and after unlacing her own boots and setting them aside, she mirrored Waverly, crossing her legs in front of her, her back to the foot of the bed. The bed was ancient and made from the days when more springs meant better support and Nicole tested the bounce as she got comfortable, amused when Waverly too was affected by the sway of the mattress.

“That’s fun.”

The blush across Waverly’s face was quick though she rolled her eyes at Nicole.

“Not what we’re here for.”

Nicole couldn’t help the slight smirk and knowing gaze she gave Waverly.

“Oh no?”

Waverly bit her lip, her eyes betraying her as Nicole watched them flick to her own lips, still held in a comfortable smirk.

“Ok, maybe a little, but talk first.”

Nicole grinned, perhaps more predatorily than she intended, but Waverly just shook her head.

“Oh no, Haught, I will say my piece, even with you looking like that at me.”

Nicole winked and settled back, content to listen.

Waverly cleared her throat and played with the hem of her sweater before meeting Nicole’s eyes.

“As I’m sure you may have realized, there’s a bit more to Purgatory than what’s on the surface,” Nicole nodded at that, Waverly mirroring her, “and I think you’ve noticed the BBD seems to be in the middle of a lot of that activity. We had to go out of town for some fact finding, and that’s why I disappeared. Wish Carl had given you the note, wouldn’t have to say all this, again, but the short version is…you scare me, Nicole. You make me want to try for the big things, and I’m sorry I jumped you last week I just thought if I didn’t go for it I wouldn’t, and I _wanted_ to; and then we were kissing and it was _amazing_ , but then Wynonna-”

Waverly gestured futilely.

Nicole reached out and gently took hold of Waverly’s hand and squeezed it.

“Take a breath, Waves, I’m not going anywhere.”

Waverly chuckled lightly and ducked her head before smiling back at the redhead.

“I meant what I said, Waverly. If you want this, I want this. I know it’s new, and this is Purgatory, but I like you, Waves.”

“I- I like you too Nicole.” Waverly shifted up on her knees and started to move closer to the redhead.

“I’m good with taking this as slow,” Nicole reconsidered her words as Waverly slipped into her lap, “or _not_ , as you want.”

The redhead almost had no choice but to slide her hands along the outside of Waverly’s perfect thighs, stopping short of cupping the girl’s ass but keeping her hands against the warm skin she felt through the girl’s thin jeans. She closed her eyes as Waverly peppered her face and neck with teasing kisses, along her jaw, down to her collarbone, but never getting close to her lips.

Nicole was far from complaining, the sweet smell of the brunette was easy to get lost in, the comforting weight of her in the redhead’s lap, the strong muscles she felt shifting under her fingertips. Waverly tipped her chin up and Nicole fell into those hazel eyes, full of warmth and mischief.

Their lips met and it was just as incredible as the first time, Nicole’s hands pulled Waverly further into her lap as the brunette’s fingers dug into the braid at the back of her head, both of them making small noises of approval and pleasure. It wasn’t long before simple chaste kisses weren’t enough and Waverly nibbled on Nicole’s bottom lip, soothing the bites with her tongue, the redhead’s darting out to tease when her lip was released.

The air between them virtually disappeared when their tongues met, Waverly’s hips starting a slow grind into Nicole’s lap that had the redhead throbbing. She was in a whirlwind of sensations, Waverly’s breasts pressed against her own, her arms wrapped around the girl’s back, fingers splayed across those strong shoulders; she couldn’t even hold back from trying to grind up into Waverly, her whole body absolutely already wrecked for this girl.

Waverly broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Nicole’s, her breath quick and face flushed.

“Nicole, I think, I think I’m running into an issue here.”

The redhead was utterly confused, her brain still awash in pleasurable oxytocin. “What? What’s wrong? Did I do some-”

The brunette put a finger quickly to Nicole’s lips and shook her head.

“No, Nicole, you’re amazing, that’s why this is an issue.”

The redhead still wasn’t quite following, but she was glad she hadn’t done anything wrong. She shrugged her shoulders, keeping her mouth closed behind Waverly’s finger.

Waverly dropped her finger and played with the edge of the redhead’s slightly unbuttoned shirt, her fingertips ghosting against Nicole’s rapid pulse.

“Now that this is real, now that I’ve touched you,” she dragged her fingertips up the side of Nicole’s neck, leaving a shiver in her wake, “now that I’ve tasted you,” she pressed an open mouthed kiss to the other side of the redhead’s neck, right at the edge of her jaw, “all I want is more.”

Nicole groaned at that, her hand moving to fist into the back of Waverly’s hair and she pushed forward, ending up with her hips pressed into Waverly’s and the girl underneath her against the mattress, their lips fused as Nicole crashed them together. She felt Waverly’s legs wrap around her and she couldn’t stop the jolt of her hips forward, Waverly’s surprised moan at the contact throaty and Nicole froze in her tracks, the sound breaking her out of her haze.

Waverly looked up at her, confusion mixed with pleasure. “Baby, what is it?”

“You- that- where have I? Oh.” Nicole laughed out loud before the sound turned almost hungry, Waverly looking at her now with a mix of hesitancy and confusion.

Nicole leaned over and knocked on the wall next to Waverly’s bed, her grin predatory. “You’ve been driving me crazy since I moved in, Waverly. Almost every night you had me both wishing I’d never moved here and that I was the kind of person who would have torn this wall down just to get at you.”

Waverly looked stunned. “Wha-what?”

“My bed is on the other side of that wall. I’ve listened to you get yourself off for _weeks_ , Waverly, I didn’t know who lived on this side and I didn’t want to embarrass them by letting them know I could hear, so I just…tried to ignore it. But Waverly, this whole time it was _you_.”

To say Waverly wasn’t quite sure how to process her new knowledge was an understatement, she sputtered and leaned back, embarrassment and shock flitting across her face.

“You _heard me?_ ”

Nicole bit her lip, her mind lost in matching up the sounds she had listened to, albeit somewhat unwillingly, with the woman lying underneath her. Now she didn’t feel so wrong about that other night, she had been getting off to Waverly, she just hadn’t known it.

_How accidentally kinky was that?_

“Ye-es? That wall is a lot thinner than you’d think.”

Waverly groaned and pulled a pillow over her face. “Oh my _god_.”

“Waves, ok, in the moment I was a little peeved, there were a few nights I had to take some cold showers, but now I know, and we’re here,” she pulled the pillow from Waverly’s face and tossed it, “and there’s nothing more that I want than to see and hear you come _for me_.”

“Oh _fuck_ , Nicole.”

Nicole felt her shirt being grabbed and then she was kissing Waverly again, their bodies pressed against each other as much as they could be with the brunette frantically unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it off the redhead’s shoulders. Nicole didn’t fight it and helped strip herself, tank top and bra finding their way into the ether off the edge of the bed while still keeping her lips against the brunette’s as much as possible. She tugged at the hem of Waverly’s sweater and the girl sat up enough so they could both pull it off, her bra following; the first press of their bare skin together had Nicole reeling, the feeling of Waverly’s nipples pressing into her chest racing through her like dragonfire.

“Waves, you’re, wow you’re…breathtaking.” She pushed herself up on her hands above the brunette, her eyes following every line of muscle and soft curve that had been revealed, her tongue unconsciously coming out to wet her lips.

“You gonna stare, or are you going to touch, Officer Haught?”

Nicole has never thought about the use of her title in bed, but somehow, out of Waverly’s mouth, off her tongue, it was _hot_ , it made her feel desired and _powerful_.

“Baby, I hope you’re in for a good ride.”

Waverly squealed with laughter as Nicole dove forward, her lips finding a sensitive piece of skin along the brunette’s collarbone and the laughter quickly turned to a quiet moan.

“Mm, yes baby, I want you to make those sounds for me.” She mouthed the words against the girl’s skin, the goosebumps and Waverly’s answering loud groan driving her on, all the desire built up after weeks of the accidental tease was rippling through her system and Waverly’s heated interest had her wanting to forget the safety of shore.

She ground her hips down repeatedly into Waverly’s as her lips left a wet trail across both the girl’s breasts, tasting yet never taking a nipple into her mouth; Waverly was squirming and moaning, her hands clamped to Nicole’s biceps as she chanted “yes” over and over again. When she finally closed her lips around the brunette’s nipple, the girl’s back arched off the sheets and Nicole groaned into the breast her face was now smushed into, beyond ecstatic about the development as she licked and nibbled at the flesh underneath her. Switching from one side to the other, Nicole lavished equal treatment, the unbridled moaning from Waverly having her whole body trembling with need; the brunette’s hips rubbed a ceaseless rhythm against her own and it made the redhead want to feel Waverly’s warmth, _be inside_.

When Nicole deemed she could stand to, she pulled away from Waverly’s chest, now awash with purple marks and lovebites, the brunette’s eyes unfocused and her grip iron on Nicole’s arms.

“Waves, I need to feel you, is that ok? Can I do that?”

Waverly’s answer was an instantaneous frantic head nod, the girl scrambling to unbutton her own jeans. Nicole went to help, the tight pants ones she would ever appreciate, but currently not making her job any easier. She threw both of Waverly’s legs against one shoulder and hooked her fingers into the edge of Waverly’s pants, peeling them up and off, Waverly’s bare legs resting against her front, her undie clad rear now cradled in between Nicole’s hips.

They both breathed in quick at that, even still in her own jeans Nicole could swear she felt the heat of Waverly’s center pressed right there, and in another circumstance it would be so easy to just unzip her jeans and drive right into Waverly, bend her right in half with the legs over her shoulder until the girl fell apart-

Waverly cleared her throat. “Whatever you’re daydreaming about, we can try later. I need you here, now.”

Nicole shook herself and nodded, her hands molding to the shape of Waverly’s legs as she ran them down from the girl’s ankles to her hips, the redhead’s fingers playing with the edge of the brunette’s underwear.

“What about these?”

Waverly looked coy. “Those too.”

With a kiss pressed to the closest leg, Waverly’s last layer was tossed into the night; Nicole’s groan when Waverly moved one leg to rest against her other shoulder before she pulled Nicole down by her calf muscles on each shoulder was one of awe and unbridled desire, Waverly essentially spreading herself as well and Nicole’s eyes were glued to the soft pink skin revealed.

“Waves, you’re _dripping_.”

“You do this to me, Nicole. If you heard me, I guess I can’t hide it, but who do you think it was I was thinking about all those nights? Whose hands and lips I thought about while I was in this bed alone?”

“Oh, _fuck, baby_.”

“I wanted you, Nicole. I didn’t think this could happen but _fuuuuck_!”

Nicole had dipped her fingers into the abundant wetness in front of her and brought them to her lips, her tongue licking at her fingers before she sucked them into her mouth, a look of pleasure on her face, Waverly meeting her eyes with a stunned expression.

“You taste so _good_ , Waverly.”

The brunette shuddered and her hips twitched toward the redhead, pulling Nicole’s focus back to the mouthwatering sight in front of her. Waverly was almost pulsing, her soaked skin puffy and so inviting, Nicole couldn’t wait any longer and she leaned forward, dipping her tongue to Waverly and licking a broad stripe to her clit.

The reaction was instantaneous, Waverly’s back arched, she grabbed Nicole’s head in both hands and _yanked_ her closer, and the moan that left her throat was a near perfect match to the one Nicole had heard that first night, it drove her on and she went down on Waverly with everything she had, learning quickly what turned the brunette into a face-riding, uninhibited mess.

Nicole thought it was glorious, Waverly’s passion evident in her movements, sounds and the slick that coated the redhead’s face and chest; she’d made Waverly come once already but that hadn’t been enough for her, she was already working the girl into a second when she felt the tug on her hair and she reluctantly released Waverly’s clit, meeting the blissed out hazel eyes of the girl underneath her.

“Nic- _fuck_ , I need you- I need you inside.”

Nicole’s body was molten at hearing the words, two fingers immediately moving to dip into Waverly, the brunette’s hips flexing toward the questing digits.

“Don’t tease, I need you.”

The raw desire in Waverly’s voice poured down Nicole’s spine and she obeyed, sinking her fingers into the incomparable heat and slick. Nicole let out something between a guttural growl and a moan, Waverly following with a whine as she twitched her hips again, desperate for motion. With a shaky breath out Nicole moved over Waverly, bracing herself on one forearm and she claimed Waverly’s lips as she used her hips behind her hand to start up a slow, deep rhythm, Waverly’s legs locking as best they could around her, one arm still clinging to her bicep, the other digging nails into her back.

“Like this, baby?”

“ _Yes, Nicole_. So good.”

Nicole bent further and sucked at Waverly’s pulse point, the resultant squeeze around her fingers forcing a curse from her lips, her hips jogging forward harder and Waverly shouted to the ceiling.

“More, yes, that! That!”

Nicole started to pick up speed and put more force behind her thrusts, Waverly’s moans gaining a timbre and volume that Nicole coveted hearing, even more intense now that she was so close to their creation and the reason for their utterance. She knew her face had to be one of amazement and smug pride but Waverly only looked at her with deep awe and desire, her mouth perpetually open in a near ceaseless exhalation of Nicole’s abilities; they hadn’t broken eye contact in minutes and the intimacy had Nicole almost shaking.

The redhead could feel the burn starting in her abs, her muscles driving her hips ceaselessly forward but she wasn’t going to fail the brunette now, Waverly’s whole body was shaking, her mouth opening and closing as if she was just as surprised by what was happening as Nicole; her hips changed their angle to Nicole’s hand and the redhead brushed against something on the way to being somehow even deeper inside Waverly, she thanked the whoever’s for the long fingers she’d been born with and found that spot again in each thrust, Waverly’s body starting to visibly thrum. Nicole used the leverage of the spring-filled mattress to bounce Waverly’s body against her fingers, turning her own power into something much stronger and the brunette’s voice grew horse trying to express how good it felt.

Nicole had a cry torn from her when half a dozen deep, fast strokes later Waverly’s muscles clamped down and forced her fingers out of the brunette, her whole body convulsing as a rush of liquid painted the redhead’s abdomen, a primal groan leaving her mouth and she immediately buried her face into Waverly’s folds, drinking up everything her greedy tongue could reach.

Waverly had screamed when she came, a noise unlike any Nicole had heard, and then collapsed into the bed, twitching, her coltish legs boneless on Nicole’s shoulders.

After a few minutes, Nicole eased away from Waverly, pressing a gentle kiss against the soft curls above the girl’s still throbbing clit and she raised herself up on her hands above the brunette, finding hazel eyes barely seen through drooping eyelids.

Nicole chuckled and collapsed next to Waverly, shucking her absolutely wrecked jeans and curling along the girl’s side. The brunette snuggled into Nicole, a hand wrapping around her hip.

Nicole heard a shaky breath leave Waverly.

“Holy _shit_. You made me _squirt_.”

Nicole hummed deep in her chest. “That was _amazing_.”

Waverly buried her face in Nicole’s neck.

“I can’t believe you heard me all these weeks, you perv, and never like, dropped something so I’d know.”

Nicole chuckled. “I didn’t want you to lose your sense of privacy. I didn’t expect it to keep happening, too, so by the time I decided I should probably do something it was quite a bit past when I could have.”

“Uh huh. Well, I think you need to repay the favor a few times then.”

“Oh yeah, Waves, you want to be stuck on the other side of the wall hearing me get myself off in delicious sounding ways, unable to do anything about it?”

“Kinda sounds hot.”

“Why Miss Earp, that’s a little kinky.”

Waverly slid her hand across Nicole’s abs toward the edge of her boyshorts and gave the redhead a dangerous smirk.

“I think you’ll find I have all kinds of interesting ideas, Officer Haught, you know I’m a researcher, that goes with everything.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s fingers dip under the cloth, the brunette’s groan loud when she found how wet she had made Nicole. Quick fingers stripped her of her last garment and Waverly grinned.

“You should get comfortable, Nicole, I’ve got a lot of research to do here.”

Waverly chuckled as Nicole let her head fall back into the pillow with a moan. The redhead still wasn’t sure what the whole story was in Purgatory, but this case had come to quite a pleasurable conclusion.

“ _Fuck_ , Waverly!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this fic exists because a week or so ago some insanity happened and well, I found out thanks to my new neighbor’s vocal abilities that the wall between us is a bit thinner than I had previously understood. 
> 
> Inspired this, because what else do you use life for but to create smutty art!
> 
> Thanks for reading if you managed to make it this far!!!
> 
> Find me on the Twitters @DrdPirateBrown!


End file.
